


The Empty Planet

by NootDoot



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Remember that book thing in season 2?, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NootDoot/pseuds/NootDoot
Summary: If any of you remember that book that Spencer Reid mentions in Season 2 of Criminal Minds, the show called- wait for it, THE EMPTY PLANET? Woah, I know right, mind blown. This is my take on it.Robots have taken over the world, enslaving the human population.





	The Empty Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, world. If anyone wants to write this story with me, it would be super cool. Mostly because I have nothing planned for this, and the guidelines I have are very vague.  
> Comment if you'd like to?

Please read notes^^^

 

Also, this is just as a placeholder. Will work on it ASAP

Things we know  
Father suicides in the start   
Humans have become the slaves if robots  
Robots can reproduce with humans now.


End file.
